revenge is oh so sweet
by nicole0304
Summary: what happens when bella wants to get revenge on all the people that keep flirting with them? will the plan work? will they finally leave edward and bella in peace or make there life horrible please R
1. The plan Mike

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

OK THIS IS MY NEW STORY PLZ R&R

BPOV

Me and Edward have been dating aka secretly engaged for about 2 months now and everyone in school knows were together. But some people just don't give up.

Lauren and Jessica wont stop constantly flirting with Edward. Even though they repulse him if only they knew how much. Edward keeps getting "jealous" because no matter how many times I turn down mike newton he will always keep asking again and again. So Alice and Emmett have made a plan that me and Edward will get revenge on them because the wont ever give up.

"Emmett who do you want to get revenge on first you pick" I said excited to start our little plan

" lets get Mike back first I have always hated him. Revenge is going to be so sweet!!!" Emmett said with an evil grin on his face. I have to say I was a little bit scared.

"OK lets get this party started" Alice sayed she handed me my phone and told me to call Mike

"hello?" he answered on the first ring how desperate

"hi Mike" I said disgusted by him

"hi Bella whats up?" his voice perked up when he knew it was me

"ask him to meet you at la Bella italiana" Alice mouthed

"Mike I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to la Bella italiana with me?" I said with disgust in my voice

"I would love to see you in an hour Bella" he said. Mike your so desperate poor poor mike...not

"bye see you in an hour mike" im regretting doing this

when I got to the restraunt Alice and Emmett said if I needed any help to drop my silverware on the floor and they would be there. When I walked on I heard a girl singing a song badly I might add. She was singing:

I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view

Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)

I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my ,shake my, walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out

Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me

(So just save me, so just save me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me

and then I saw mike waiting for me. I ordered the most expensive thing so mike would have to buy it. Then he started to get closer to me and tried to kiss me as fast as I could I through my silverware to the ground and there was alice and emmett pulling mike off me and I said smuly " mike I will never like you so stop trying. Oh do you like my ring me and edward are getting married dont every ask me out again or he will come and find you" haha mike is sad poor baby

"bella your such a bitch" he said after that emmett punched him in the nose knocking him out and then when mike wakes up there is a pretty little bill waiting to be payed for!! that was horrible

BUT REVENGE IS O SO SWEET

**I know a cliffy but I just wanted to give you a taste of it review and tell me what you think**


	2. Lauren

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

OK SO IM SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED BUT IM GOING TO TRY REALLY HARD AND HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE AGAIN BEFORE I TAKE MY TRIP TO THE EVERGLADES (YAY). OK I HOPE TO UPDATE AGAIN SOMETIME NEXT WEEK BEFORE I LEAVE. R&R

CHAPTER 2: Lauren

OK so its been a week since we got 'revenge' on mike now it was time for Laurens 'revenge' and she is going to get a pleasant surprise from Edward. This bitch is going to get what she deserves. She is going to see what you get when you mess with my fiancée.

I have talked to Alice and Emmett about it the plan is in motion and we are going to do our little prank tomorrow. The only bad thing is that Edward has no idea and is probably going to be scared of losing me at first then be really pissed probably when I tell him that it was just a way to our engagement then he will probably be mad but get over it eventually that day. I could probably give him an apology and hug also a kiss. As I drifted to sleep the only thing I could think of was getting revenge on that bitch Lauren she is going down. "tomorrow is going to be fun" was the last thing I said before I fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I had to wake up early cause I was going to let Alice dress me today to help with the plan. I awoke to a loud knock on the front door. I slowly trudged to the door as I wiped the sleep out of my and saw an energetic pixie standing in the door way.

"hi Alice" I said to the over excited pixie

"Hi Bella are you ready for me to give you a makeover?" she questioned. She already knew the answer I hated getting makeovers or as Alice calls it but I needed to for our plan to work successfully. So I had to say I was ready even though I'm going to hate every minute of it.

"I guess Alice you know how I feel about makeovers" I said

"go take a shower so I can start" we had to be done with my makeover before Edward came to pick me up. I loved him so much but I just had to get revenge on the people who wouldn't leave us alone. I got out of the shower and Alice did my makeup and straightened my hair and she put me in a light blue shirt from aeropostale which was Edwards favorite color on me. Then I wore some black skinny jeans. By the time we were done Alice only had about 5 minutes to get out of the house before Edward got here.

"Bye Alice, and thank you" I said as she was leaving. A few minutes later I saw Edwards car in the drive way. I saw the godlike person waiting for me leaning on his car. As I stepped out of the house I saw his eyes widen and his mouth dropped as he saw me all I could do was let out a small giggle.

I ran up to him to give him a chaste kiss before he came up to my ear and whispered " you look beautiful today, love" he said with his signature crooked smile that I loved .

"You don't look to bad yourself" I said a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Are you ready to go?" he said in a musical voice. I was dazzled I guess you could call it.

"Um y-yeah"i stuttered still a little dazed from his smile.

"OK lets go, love" he said

we got to school 10 minutes later because of Edward's driving. When we got into school we were greeted by Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. I saw Alice wink at me and I knew part one of the plan was complete. The next part would have to wait till lunch. When Edward and I went to biology class and I was so excited to get Lauren that I was practically jumping in my seat.

Then I heard the musical voice whisper in my ear " whats wrong, love you look like Alice when she is extra excited?"

shit what was I supposed to say I didn't want to give away my plan yet at least so I had to think of a quick lie. Thankfully the bell rang for lunch. Me and Edward went out of the classroom hand in hand. Thankfully he dropped the subject about me being to excited. When we got to the lunchroom me and Edward got our lunches and then went to our table and were greeted by Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. I sat on Edwards lap Alice was sitting next to me by Jasper.

I leant over and Alice and whispered " Alice did you put the note in her locker"

" well duh there is no way I'm going to miss her face when you tell her!" Alice said

just then the door went flying open with a running and screaming Lauren she kept screaming Edward in her nasily voice. This was going to be good!!! when Lauren finally got to our table she pushed me off Edwards lap and she took my place on Edwards lap and started to kiss him . That bitch just pushed me to the ground and is now kissing my fiancée. After about 25 seconds Edward had got her to let go and then he dropped her to the floor and pulled me back onto his lap and I had to fake crying. He saw the tears coming down my face.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't do anything I love you not her" he said franticly I had to play along for the rest of the plan.

"Edward it sure looked like you were kissing her" I said another fake tear coming down my face. He wiped it away then Lauren got up.

" hey Edward I know you liked it so stop lying to her" she said with her voice confident. I think its time I told her the sad news.

" listen bitch don't ever go near my fiancée again if you do I will kick our ass do you hear me bitch?" all she did was run out of the lunchroom and I followed blushing and running out when I was in the hallway I was happy . When I was almost out of the hallway I was gripped by to strong arms pulling me back and pushing me to the wall.

" you know you defending me is really sexy right" he said lowering his lips closer to mine

" maybe" I said with a giggle. As I met him half way we kissed until the bell rang then went to our final class together.

**a/n OK there is another chapter review.....review.....review. OK sorry it took so long school has been hard and I'm getting ready to go to the everglades so I'm really excited.**

**The next chapter is called: ERIC OK so Eric is the next one who is going to get revenge from Bella/Edward.**


	3. Very Important AN

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating but I was studying for finals and now that schools over I will be updating a lot more I hope. So I'm updating all my stories this week so keep a look out for that. Thanks for staying with me and ill update as soon as I can


End file.
